YoGPoD Challenge 3 - Building a Plane!
The YoGPoD Challenge 3 - Building a Plane! was issued by Lewis Brindley in the YoGPoD Episode 32: I am Michael Macdonald and I listen to the YoGPoD all day (10/06/2010). The challenge was originally meant to be issued in Episode 30a: IM THIRTY-TWO YEARS OLD or 30b Simon, Simon, come drink the tea of the Inca people (5/5/2010), the YoGPoD 30th Anniversary Spacktacular. After telling a long, rambling and entirely uninteresting anecdote about his uncle who was not really his uncle, Lewis revealed that the challenge was to build a plane out of household items. Lewis' Anecdote about Uncle Dan Well, my uncle Dan, who's not really my uncle, he lives in Canada, and he is...he's a nice chap, bit weird and eccentric, he likes to build Airfix™ models of, like, planes and things? Which is like a forgotten art, really, isn't it? It's like, before...like, consoles, you know, the generation before computer games, kids played with Airfix™ models, you know? It's like the sort of people who...I mean, if you've ever painted like a Warhammer™ model, you're almost there, you're almost to Airfix™. What do you...you get like a cardboard box full of plastic bits of...and then stick them together with superglue, pretty much, or clip them together. And they fit together in a sort of 3D jigsaw into like a, an aeroplane. You know, like a Spitfire or something, that's sort of the classic one. I, sorry, I, we have to explain this 'cos a lot of people won't know what the fuck Airfix™ is, you know. Anyway, my uncle Dan built the world's smallest...aw shit, I'm gonna have to find it, it's just so fucking stupid. He tried to submit it to the Guinness Book of Records but they turned him down. Ah, here we are, yes, okay: He has built...okay, get this: The world's smallest cross-sectional airliner model of a Vickers Vanguard plane, alright? Okay, it's motorized, it's got little motors in it, and, uh, just read, just look at this video, It's not very big. I'll link it. I'll link it when the YoGPoD comes out. Yeah, so, it's 144 times smaller than a real plane, and he, uh...So he made this, basically, from like an Airfix™ model but he cut away the sides and he made all the seats individually by, like, snapping off little bits of plastic and like supergluing them in. Anyway, I want people to watch this video, comment NICE COMMENTS! NO HORRIBLE COMMENTS! Alright? I'm gonna be FURIOUS if people, like, start insulting my uncle, he's a nice man, always been nice to me. He's a lovely man. I want everyone to watch this video, leave nice comments, and I think the challenge should be...make a plane. Yes, make a plane out of like, household rubbish." As may be expected it is now somewhat of a Yognau(gh)t pilgrimage to find Uncle Dan's video on YouTube and comment "Your nephew is a fag." as suggested by Simon. Trivia * The video discussed by Lewis and Simon can be found here: Dan Clark's Vickers Vanguard Project Interestingly, the top comment by 'voyeurcurioso' has remained unchanged since the challenge was issued. It reads, ridiculously enough: ** "This was a joy to watch, In 1980 I flew on Europe aero services. a V9-52-F-BV-UY and most of the AC cabin was still intact, including the bulkhead decorations﻿ and the laminated maple leaf designs in the washroom doors. I must say the vanguard was a rumbling giant, In cruise you could feel vibration waves traveling down that long fuselage. Still I am pleased to have had the experience." * Dan Clark hilariously responded to this comment with: ** "I must say that there are not that many people around these days who can say they have flown on a Vanguard. With only 43 plus a prototype built, it lacked development that would have widened its appeal, as it's characteristic and somewhat excessive cabin vibrations seemed retrograde in comparison to the then new vibration-less experience of mass jet travel. However, it﻿ was the first large airbus type of a capacity that it still current and popular." Recorded Attempts There have been two recorded attempts of the challenge on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=al4ZokYVV6M https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iyfp2dG13yE[[Category:YoGPoD Challenge]]